Fathers Be Good
by Lady Vol
Summary: Caiden Adams is running from her stepdad and lands herself in the middle of the ER. Will have Romance later on I swear. (CARBY Eventually)
1. Chapter 1

_I know a girl  
She puts the color inside of my world  
She's just like a maze  
Where all of the walls all continually change  
And I've done all I can  
To stand on her steps with my heat in my hands  
Now I'm starting to see  
Maybe it's got nothing to do with me_

This is the story of that girl: Caiden Adams

Caiden was running hard. It hurt like hell, but if she stopped she had three options: 1) get shot, 2) get raped or 3) a combination of the two previous. You see this is what Caiden was running from. Her mom left to become some Hollywood actress, leaving her with her stepfather, two sisters and two brothers. Her step dad was the one in the car with the gun following her.

Enough is enough Caiden thought to herself. With a bullet just grazing her left cheek she quickly sprinted around the block a few times and ran right straight into the parking lot of a hospital.

Doctor John Carter was on his break, being an ER doctor was definitely one of the most draining jobs ever. Suddenly he saw a young battered girl running into the area, watching over her shoulder as if she'd barely gotten away from something. He looked at her with concern, she had that expression of pure and total terror on her face, but that wasn't all that was concerning about her appearance she was bleeding.

Are you all right? Dr. Carter asked the girl slowly with concern.

She was afraid of being addressed. What if he was one of them? She thought. He was walking towards her because she hadn't responded to his question.

Uh... yeah. She muttered keeping her head down.

You know this is a hospital, I can help you out. You've been bleeding.I know, but no thanks. Carter looked at his watch.

Well, I've got to get back inside, if you need help go to the front desk and ask for Dr. Carter. I'll get you help fast.Okay. I'll think about it. She said as Carter turned on his heel and walked back into the hospital. She sat down on the recently deserted bench and thought.

Dr. Carter couldn't be a bad man, but he'll ask questions, and I don't want to ever see Kurt again. Her mind was resolved. She carefully stood up on her tender ankle and began to hobble towards the entrance of the hospital.

The hospital was chaotic. There were people sitting in chairs with varying degrees of abnormal aches and pains. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of some injuries.

Excuse me. She said softly, but no one heard her. She turned to leave, she didn't think she needed immediate help.

Where you going? A doctor came up.

Oh well, I figured you're busy, I'll come back. The girl started to excuse herself.

Honey, this is the ER. It's always busy. C'mon you need to be seen. I'm Dr. Lockhart, follow me.Dr. Carter said to ask for him.Okay, let me get you situated, I know he's seeing a patient right now. If he's got a moment I'll send him in. She said getting a wheelchair for her. Okay what's your name?Caiden Adams.Okay, Caiden how old are you?Um... 13 or wait what's the date?March fourth.Oh then yeah 13. Dr. Lockhart laughed.

Okay then let me just find Dr. Carter. She left.

A voice came up behind her.

Some girl named Caiden is in 4 C waiting for you. She's pretty badly beaten up.Okay thanks Abby. Carter said walking towards the room.

Hey Caiden, glad you came in.So what happened to you? Dr. Carter asked taking a notepad out.

I don't know, my ankle hurts and my wrist and nose.

Doctor Carter looked at her wrist first noticing obvious discolor and swelling. Caiden's nose was broken and covered in dried blood that had erupted from the bridge and nostrils.

Which ankle? He asked. Caiden reached towards her right ankle and suddenly felt a strong, sharp pain in her rips. She immediately drew her arm back into her side. Dr. Carter noticed that her pant leg was stuck to her leg with matted blood. He knew before he cut her pant leg what would be underneath.

Yep, a compound fracture and now we're going to need an x-ray for those ribs.I'm going to set up an x-ray for your ribs, ankle and wrist, then one of the tech guys will come and get you. She muttered.

Do you need anything? Caiden thought for a minute.

She said simply.

Sure I can do that. Dr. Carter left to set up an x-ray and find some food for her. He went down to the cafeteria and got her some food. He didn't know what she wanted so he grabbed what he thought was a pretty inclusive meal, including milk, cookies, a hamburger and a salad. Hopefully, the tech guys weren't there yet, so Caiden could eat.

Hey Caiden, guess they haven't come and gotten you yet. Oh here's your food. She said digging into the food.

How's your cheek? She reached up to find the blood had dried.

Good. It stopped bleeding.Lemme see. He reached over to look. It's not too bad, no stitches needed. How'd all this happen? There was no answer. 

But Caiden would not answer, she busied herself with the food in front of her and avoided Dr. Carter's eye as he cleaned up her cut.

_Fathers be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers be good to your daughters too._

Please review if you like it because I've got more and want to know if I should just shelf all of this. I'm sorry if the rating is off, I dunno if I rated it right. The song is Daughters by John Mayer, (not my personal favorite artist or song, but good inspiration for this story.) Oh, and there will be some Carby action later on, you'll have to wait for that though.


	2. Chapter 2

Caiden suddenly woke up from a bad dream.

Well Caiden, we've got the x-rays back and were going to need to go in at your ribs because they've started to heal but incorrectly.Wait, what happened to Dr. Carter? Caiden asked thinking she'd done something to upset him.

He left for the day, asked me to finish up with you. He told me you didn't want to talk about how you got hurt.Well, you're going to eventually need to tell someone if it's serious.Yeah, I guess. Wait what's your name again?Dr. Lockhart.Oh right sorry. So what's going to happen to me? Caiden asked a little more fearful.

We're going to realign your ankle, then put a cast on both your ankle and wrist. Also we're going to need to operate on your ribs because of the incorrect healing. Do you have any family that needs to know where you are?

Caiden thought about who she'd like to see: her brothers, sisters and her mother. In the ideal world that her mother promised her she would want to see her father, but her mother's broken promise made that impossible. Her mother was out of the question also, she had no idea of her whereabouts or what she was doing. Chelsea and Derrick were too little for them to go out without the step dad and so they couldn't come see her. How she missed them, all the little cute years of their four year old and one year old lives.

Yeah, could you call this number, Caiden started while writing a number down. And tell Kelly that I'm all right and where I am, incase she can come see me and maybe my brother, Braedin at school? Chicago South. Caiden asked with very little hope.

Sure I can do that. What about your mom or dad? Dr. Lockhart replied increasing Caiden's hope.

Well I don't know my dad and my mom left before my brother, Derrick, turned one to go to California. Caiden said looking down.

Who's been looking after you? It was the obvious next question and Caiden didn't blame Dr. Lockhart for asking it, but it still was a question that she didn't want to hear. She cringed hearing this question.

My step dad. She said simply leaving no questions to be asked. Caiden tried her best to keep her voice emotionless, but Dr. Lockhart detected the slightest bit of fear and pain in her voice.

Well do you need to call him? She asked trying to get a little more information out of her. Caiden shook her head.

Deciding that Caiden didn't want to discuss this anymore, Dr. Lockhart moved on.

Okay then Caiden, what color casts would you like? Dr. Lockhart offered the end of what would be a disastrous conversation.

I get to pick? Really? Cool! Can I -er sorry- may I please have um... lime green? Caiden asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

Yes you may. I like the politeness. Dr. Lockhart smirked, causing Caiden to laugh a little and for the first time in a long time, Caiden smiled.

Okay, this is would hurt a lot, but fortunately there is morphine to ease the pain. I'm going to give you an IV and then a shot of morphine. Dr. Lockhart explained. Caiden looked fearful.

Don't worry, it doesn't hurt that much with the morphine. Dr. Lockhart reassured her. Looking at her wrist in a cast, Caiden was beginning to realize that not all men were bad and all women would ditch out on you when you need them the most. Some adults weren't terrible and unfaithful like the ones who had previously been in her life.

Dr. Lockhart, we're ready in surgery now. A woman came into the room.

Okay thanks. She directed at the woman. Caiden, change of plans. We're going to fix your ribs and your ankle, but you'll be asleep. Is that okay?

Dr. Lockhart moved the bed and took Caiden up to surgery. When up there she prepared an IV and rolled up Caiden's sleeve to insert the IV. What was under her sleeve was awful. She noted Caiden's arm, but didn't say anything. Before Caiden knew it, she was asleep and awake after the surgery.

As per her request, Caiden's ankle was in a lime green cast and her ribcage was wrapped in elastic bandages. A few minutes later Dr. Lockhart came in.

Hey Caiden. How are you feeling? Caiden replied with a yawn.

Oh, I called your sister and brother. Dr. Lockhart paused.

Really, are they coming to visit? Caiden asked excitedly.

Yeah, Kelly is flying in from New York tonight. She's going to pick up Braedin from school and meet you over here.Thank you so much! Caiden smiled, she was happier than she had been since her mother married Kurt five years ago.

Dr. Lockhart open and closed her mouth several times not knowing how to ask what she needed to ask.

Caiden, what's on your arm? Dr. Lockhart asked slowly nodding towards the arm she'd seen earlier.

Just bruises.What from?Oh, I dunno, people, things. The truth was Caidenn knew, it wasn't necessarily her step dad who hit her, but she was hit by either her step dad or his friends.

Is it your step dad who hits you? Caiden didn't look at her, with tears forming in her eyes.

Caiden didn't know what to say. She looked up at Dr. Lockhart and unable to say what happened she nodded slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you sooo much all the people who are saying nice things about this, I went on a road trip and this is all I got to, but I'm working, I'm a little A.D.D.ish so the story might not continue. I'll try though!__

Oh, you see that skin?  
It's the same she's been standing in  
Since the day she saw him walking away  
Now she's left  
Cleaning up the mess he made

Is it your step dad who hits you? Caiden didn't look at her, tears were forming in her eyes.

Caiden didn't know what to say. She looked up at Dr. Lockhart and nodded slowly.

Caiden, do you want to tell me about it? Dr. Lockhart asked with a strong desire to hunt this guy down and arrest him. -No KILL him.

I don't, but I guess since you have the gist of it, I should tell you the rest of it. She wiped her tears away and replaced them with a look of determination.

That's good thinking, but only if you're ready. You know I can't actually do anything about it, just help you get over the first time telling of this. The first time is the hardest time.Okay here goes. Five years ago, my mom married Kurt. Kelly was 13 and Braedin and I were eight. At first Braedin and I liked this guy because he replaced something we had never had, a father. Kelly hated him, I never knew why. Then one day I saw him... Caiden trailed off not knowing whether or not to say what she saw because it was Kelly's thing.

What's wrong? Dr. Lockhart said hoping Caiden would continue talking.

I don't know if I should say what happened.Did you see him touching her or what?Yeah. Kelly tried to get away, but she couldn't. When she found out I saw what happened she felt bad and had to explain to me why what I saw was bad. I think I was the only eight year old who knew what rape was. It caused me to hate Kurt, possibly more than even Kelly did. A year after they were married, my little sister was born. I thought that this would cause him to stop, but he didn't. Three years went by I was 12 and he started to pay more attention to me, in the way he had paid attention to Kelly. My little brother Derrick was born at the same time, and I would pray and pray that Derrick would end Kurt's fetish. Kelly was 17 and would graduate in the spring, once she could drive she would wake up and leave for school early and not come home until 9:30-10 every night. Her post graduation plans were only known by Braedin and me, she had always been interested in medicine and had gotten a full scholarship to NYU for both premed and med. school.Your sister wants to become a doctor?Yeah, she was obsessed with science all through high school, but always pretended that she loved history and law, so that Kurt would believe her when she told him that she had plans to go to Berkeley and study law. She would and still will do anything to keep him away from her. Caiden paused reminiscing on all the times she saw the open science books in her bedroom and having to shut them and hide them so that Kurt wouldn't know.

Any ways, my mother left two 12 year olds a four year old and a not even one year old with Kurt. When this happened Kelly packed her stuff and moved in with her friend. This caused Kurt to turn to me as an object of lust and sexual favors. Caiden had never told anyone any of this. She doubted that even Braedin knew the whole truth.

Well he would try to rape me whenever the baby wasn't crying and Chelsea wasn't hanging on him. Caiden looked down.

Did he ever actually, Dr. Lockhart couldn't bring herself to say the word. Caiden was such a sweet, charming girl. Dr. Lockhart couldn't believe that anyone could possibly want to do that to any child, yet alone this one.

No. Oh gosh no. I was smarter than that. He had a few close calls, but nope, never. That made him mad. He started to hit me, thinking that I would break, but I refused to give into any of that or him. He had other weapons though. You see, he's the football coach at South, after weeks of him hitting me and no results, he told the team that if any of them saw me around they could feel me up and try to have sex with me. He got a lot of takers on that offer, for a time period the entire defensive line would give me cat calls in the halls, it wasn't until the quarterback followed me into the bathroom that I started to ditch out on school. Kurt knew that the football team wasn't helping his cause, so he had his guy neighbor friends come up on his offer, they only hit me though because they knew what was at stake if they got caught. I called Kelly and she said that I needed to get out of there, it wasn't safe. She reassured me that Braedin could handle Chelsea and Derrick without me. My friend Amber helped me escape and I've been running ever since. Caiden finished her story.

Dr. Lockhart was shocked to hear the story it was an awful one that she solemnly swore she would try to prevent in the future.

How long has it been? Dr. Lockhart said slowly and softly.

Since when? Caiden asked confused.

Since you left. She explained.

Oh, well I haven't been to school in, gosh, almost a year and a half and I left home in January so two months after that. Caiden figured.

Really? You're going to be behind when you get back to school. When did you get those injuries? Dr. Lockhart was semi-shocked at the ability Caiden had to take care of herself.

No idea, all I remember is this one time I was cornered in an alley by a couple of Kurt's friends and they took turns hitting me in the ribs, I must have been hit 100 times. I guess that's how my ribs got broken. My cheek was on the same day as I came in. Kurt found me and he was in his car with a gun. He shot at me to try and get me to stop the bullet grazed my cheek. I sprinted round and found myself here. Caiden ended.

You know your story is enough to have your step dad arrested. Dr. Lockhart suggested, hoping Caiden would consider.

I know, I've thought about it a lot. The only problem with the idea is my siblings and I would most likely be separated. Our mother doesn't want us, so we'd go into an orphanage, Derrick being one would be adopted and Chelsea would have a chance at being adopted, but not Braedin and me. We'd be separated forever. Caiden said worriedly.

What if there was a guarantee that you wouldn't be separated, would you do it? Dr. Lockhart asked.

Yeah, I suppose I would. Caiden decided.

Okay, I'm going to give you my word that you and your siblings won't be split up if you decide to do this. Dr. Lockhart promised. Caiden had been promised a lot of things in her 13 year life, she had been promised mommy would always be with her, daddy would one day come home, a broken promise made her stop believing in Santa Claus at the age of seven, but as Caiden looked at Dr. Lockhart, she knew somehow that this promise wouldn't be broken.

Okay I'll do it. Thanks Dr.-Abby, just call me Abby.Okay thanks Abby. Could you tell Dr. Carter, the police and everyone who needs to know what happened to me because I don't want to, not again? Caiden pleaded.

Caiden I can't tell the police, but if you want I'll tell Carter for you. Abby said apologetically.

Oh well. I heard from a smart person that its hardest to say it the first time. Thanks for getting me over the time through my story, Abby.


	4. Chapter 4

_On behalf of every man  
Looking out for every girl  
You are the god and the weight of her world  
_  
Hey, Caiden. How're you doing? Dr. Carter greeted her cheerfully the following morning.

I'm feeling better. Did Abby tell you about what happened? Caiden said, looking as though she had made more improvement from telling her story than the realignment of a compound fracture.

Yeah she did. Hey, Caiden if you need anything I'll help. Abby and I are going to make sure that your siblings are safe and your step father is prosecuted.When am I going to tell the police? I'm ready. Caiden was determined to finish off Kurt.

I can see what I can do. Maybe as soon as today. I'll try. Can I see your cheek though, I need to see how it's healing. Dr. Carter said.

Dr. Carter reached towards her cheek and removed the bandages.

Very good, seems to be healing, no infections after oh maybe ten days it will be nearly gone. Dr. Carter said pleased with the progress of the cut. Okay now that that's done do you need anything? No food yet, let me go out and get you something that tastes good.Dr. Carter, you don't have to do that. Honestly, just food would be fine. Right now all I need is the police. I want Kurt arrested as soon as possible, Chelsea can't deal with what I had to. Caiden pleaded.

Okay, I'll set up a meeting with the police for you. Are you sure you don'-

Caiden, I was on my way in and stopped for coffee, want any food? Abby announced her arrival.

Oh hi Carter.Hey Abby. Glad to see you stole my job of getting her food. Carter said showing mock anger.

Oh, sorry. Anyways, Caiden, I brought you a bagel and some juice and your sister and brother are coming to visit later this afternoon. Abby said starting to fuss over Caiden.

Dr. Carter just stood there amused at the way Abby took care of Caiden, so motherly, so as if this child was the most important thing on the Earth.

Abby, we need to talk outside quick. Carter said realizing the problem with either of them becoming too attached to Caiden.

Yeah okay, I'll be back in a minute. Abby followed Carter out of the room.

What? What's wrong? What's going on? Abby questioned Carter immediately.

You do know not to get too attached to her, right?Yeah, but look at her she's got no one her life sucks right now, she hasn't seen her family in a year, she needs us now. Abby defended her behavior, not wanting to admit that Carter was indeed right.

I know that, look I want to help her out too, but we just can't. It would be wrong for us to attach ourselves to her and then she to us and if it didn't work out, then what would you do? It wouldn't be fair. Carter reasoned.

You're right, but it wouldn't be fair not to help her out. I don't care about what you end up doing, but I can't break the promise I made to her.Really and what was that? Carter asked.

That her family wouldn't be separated again, that was the only way I could get her to go to the police, I CAN'T break that promise. She needs help and support and if you don't give it to her, I will. Abby said and turned to go back into the room.

Abby wait. She turned.

What, Carter?I'll help you out, -er- Caiden out, you're right she does need our help and support. I've got to go call the police, to see if they can come by, to talk to her. Carter left for the front desk and Abby went back to tending on Caiden.

Hello, this is Dr. John Carter over at County, I'd like to talk with the police.

Carter was immediately sent through to Police.

Chicago Police?Hello, Dr. Carter at County General. I have a patient here who has made a claim of attempted rape and abuse, she wants to speak with the police in order to prosecute this man. Dr. Carter explained the situation.

Yes, we have a detective here now, if you'd like us to dispatch him there now.That would be great. Could you tell me approximately how long until he will be here?Yeah, ten, fifteen minutes.Okay that's great, please send them over. Carter hung up and was pleased and excited to tell Caiden of the news.

Caiden! The police are sending someone over now. Hopefully, by tomorrow, everything will be set and your step dad in jail. Dr. Carter burst into the room, showing as much, if not more, enthusiasm than Caiden.

That's great, thank you Dr. Carter. Caiden said.

Call him Carter, everyone does. Abby whispered in her ear.

Okay thank you Carter.Well, I'll let you two be, I'm sure there is more work to be done. Abby, you might want to think of doing some of that work too. Carter said excusing himself.

Yeah, hold on.Abby, when he goes to jail, what's going to happen to Chelsea and Derrick? Caiden was nervous for her two younger siblings.

Well, I'm not sure. The police will probably bring them here, someone will need to give them a checkup and then well... I don't know all I can promise is that social services won't take them away.Okay. Then I'm cool with what happens.Good, I have to go get to work, so you can hang out here and I'll bring the police in when they get here.Thanks, Oh hey Abby, could you or Carter be here when the police are I'm not sure if I can do it alone.Yeah. I'll see what I can do. And with that she left.

Caiden lay upright in bed building her confidence for what she was about to do, she had received the threats from her step dad on if she told anyone. Silently she prayed that it wouldn't happen. Her thoughts and prayers were interrupted when Carter came in with the police.

Hey Caiden. The police are here.Oh thanks Carter.Hello, I'm Detective Carroll. I'm here on an alleged attempted rape accusation. Detective Carroll said. He was a tall muscular man with black beady eyes and a dark brown buzz cut.

Hi, I'm Caiden Adams. Caiden nervously told him.

True to her word, Carter had quietly stayed in the room sitting in a chair so that only Caiden really saw him. Seeing her nerves, he smiled and gave her a thumbs up. It was a small gesture that some might have overlooked, but it gave Caiden the confidence she needed. Caiden gave him a smile back and a little laugh as he made a goofy face.

Excuse me, sir. I'm afraid you're going to have to leave, we can't have any distractions or extras when we hear of an alleged rape. Carroll said to Carter.

Oh right, Caiden is it all right if I leave? Carter said not really listening to what Carroll had to say.

Um... yeah, Carter that's fine. Caiden said not wanting any trouble to happen.

When Carter left he bumped into Abby.

What's going on? Why did you leave? Abby asked thinking he messed something up.

The detective made me leave.Oh, do you think she'll be all right? Abby said turning her motherly concern on.

You know what, I do. She can do it, I'm sure of it. Caiden has dealt with it in reality, she wants it to end. I know she'll do it and she'll be fine. Carter said reassuring Abby.

Even though Abby knew Carter was right, she couldn't help peeking in the room every time she went by. When she look in, it was always the same scene, Caiden solemnly telling the detective what happened, while he scribbled notes on a pad of paper.

When the two were finished, Abby was attending to some horribly drunk guy who had decided he was Superman and he could fly. Fortunately for the man, the Laundromat was a one story building. All that was really wrong with him was a minor concussion and he needed stitches.

Abby, some detective is up at admit wanting to speak with you and Carter about Caiden. Frank came in.

Thanks Frank, listen, could you tell him that I'll be there in a minute I have to finish stitching this guy up. Abby responded and began working faster.

Okay, Mr. Webber, I've signed your discharge papers you're free to go. Abby said signing the papers. She left quickly and went straight to the front.

Hello, you must be Dr. Lockhart, I'm Detective Carroll, as I was saying to Dr. Carter, I need to question the two of you about Caiden. As this report is case sensitive, I was hoping we could meet now. Carroll filled Dr. Lockhart in on the events of the discussion.

Yeah, I think I could spare a few minutes, what do you say Abby? Carter decided.

Sure, how bout we go to the lounge? Abby offered.

Dr. Lockhart led the two men into the lounge.

Well, as you know Caiden Adams is accusing her step father, Kurt Ralston, of raping her sister, attempting to rape her and abuse. Carroll explained.

Yes, we're fully aware of that. Dr. Lockhart reminded him, not wanting to be bothered by him if he was just going to tell her what she already knew.

Of course, I'd just like to know how Caiden got here and what sort of injuries were noted and her psychology upon her arrival. Carroll said quickly noting the annoyance in Dr. Lockhart's voice.

Right, well I was taking my break outside when a Caiden came running into the area, I suggested that she come in with me and I could treat her, but she didn't. Then Dr. Lockhart found her in the waiting area and brought her to me. Dr. Carter said thinking he should answer the questions noting Abby's mood.

Yeah, her injuries included a broken right wrist, three broken ribs on the right side, a broken nose, a compound fracture on the right ankle, several bruises and cuts, and a gunshot wound on her cheek. Dr. Lockhart said in as calm of a voice as possible.

When she first arrived she was silent and gave one or two word answers to most questions. Dr. Carter had been tending to her at the time and when he asked what had happened to her, she didn't respond. Dr. Carter had left for the day, but Caiden still needed tending to, so I went to help her, and she started to open up a little bit more. She told me a few things about her family, but was very sensitive to the question about her step father, she didn't want to talk about it, but after asking the right questions she told me about what had happened to her she told me. I felt awful knowing that she had been through all of that. Detective Carroll, Caiden has two younger siblings at her house right now, and a twin brother at school, when you arrest Kurt Ralston, could you please bring them here so she can see them? Dr. Lockhart explained her condition then begged for Caiden to get her wish.

Technically, I need to have governmental custody of the minors, when involved with a case such as this, but seeing as they would be in a hospital, I think that I could bring them here before they go to social services. Carroll said.

No, the Adams children aren't going to go to social services, Caiden wouldn't be able to handle that. Could they be placed in temporary care so that the children are still together and in a safe home? Dr. Lockhart was pleading for Caiden's case.

I'm not sure, I'll see what I can do. Do you have any suggestions as to where the children could be placed? Carroll said showing no sympathy towards these four children that were so dear to Dr. Lockhart.

I could take them. Dr. Carter piped in. He was remembering what he had promised Abby, he would help her, this is where help was needed. He had the space, he could easily take care of them with some help. Carroll was giving him a look as if to say oh really?'

I mean it. It would be the perfect solution. I have space, Derrick could sleep in the crib and I'm sure I could get some beds for Chelsea and Braedin, or they could just have my bed. I could sleep on the couch. Dr. Carter explained and was now pleading for Caiden's wish as much as Dr. Lockhart was.

I'll think about it. I have to go. I'll have my boss look over this accusation and if he sees it fitting, I'll have search warrant for Kurt Ralston and he will be arrested shortly after. Carroll explained while standing up.

Yes of course. Any idea as to how long it will be before Ralston's arrest? Dr. Carter said politely.

Um... well depending on how busy my boss is, I could have a search warrant by tomorrow, and the arrest should happened within 48 hours of that. So my guess is, between today and three days from now. I don't know how busy it is. Carroll said.

Okay great, thank you so much. Dr. Carter said, showing him the exit.

After Detective Carroll was seen out of the doors to the ER, Abby went on a rant at Carter.

Who does he think he is? Telling us what happened to Caiden, you'd think that scheduling him to come over we would know what happened to her. Abby said shouting. Apparently this is what she had contained within herself until Carroll was gone.

Look, Abby I know, but what is important is that he now knows what happened and within three days Kurt will be arrested. Carter said, being more optimistic.

C'mon, let's go see Caiden.

The two walked down to Caiden's room, so Carter and Abby could know what had happened with Carroll. Upon arriving in Caiden's hospital room, they discovered her fast asleep and decided that they could wait until later.


	5. Chapter 5

Caiden slept for most of the day after Detective Carroll's visit. Abby was continually sneaking off to see if she was awake, but each time was the same as before. Caiden was sprawled on the bed with her cast leg propped up on a pillow and her other leg hanging off the bed. Abby and apparently Carter as well both wanted nothing more than to wake her up and talk to her.

Carter, what are you doing here? Abby asked turning the corner that led to the hallway where Caiden's room was.

Oh nothing I'm just checking to see if she's awake. Carter said knowing that he had done exactly what he had told her not to do.

Really, I thought you told me not to come check on her until later. Abby smirked.

Yeah, well I did, but Caiden's sister and brother are going to be here later and I well um... yeah. Carter trailed off not wanting to admit that he was feeling that Caiden was as much of his care and priority as Abby felt.

Sure. Right. Wait, they're coming today? Shoot! I totally forgot. Abby said with an apologetic look on her face.

It's okay don't worry about it, when they get here we'll show them up to her room explain what's going on and it'll seem like you knew they were coming all along. Do you remember what time they are coming. Carter said placing a reassuring hand on her arm.

Yeah, she's going to pick him up after school and they're going to come over here right after. Or that's what Kelly said. Abby explained.

Kelly is her sister right?Yeah and Braedin is her brother and Chelsea and Derrick, but they're not coming to visit. Caiden wants them to, oh I wish they could come by also, Caiden would be so happy. Abby said sadly, wanting Chelsea and Derrick to be here too.

That would be nice. Well we'd better get back down to the ER. Carter said, extending his hand to her.

Okay let's go. Abby took his hand the walked down to the ER together.

This is how the day would have continued had it not been for a huge MVA that came in around 1:30. Some semi-truck ran a red light and hit a car in the intersection, causing the bed of the semi to swivel around and hit a bunch of pedestrians in the crosswalk. It was really a terrible site, and the trauma just kept coming, keeping the ER occupied for three hours. Abby had finished with another trauma victim, pulled off her gloves and was heading to the lounge when she saw a boy and a girl who looked very lost. Abby approached the two.

Hi, do you need anything? Dr. Lockhart said politely, hoping that they had nothing to do with the trauma that had just occurred.

Um... yeah. I'm Kelly Adams and this is my brother Braedin, we're looking for our sister, Caiden, do you know where we could find her? Kelly said looking around the ER with wide eyes.

Yeah. I do. I'm Dr. Lockhart, I'm one of the two doctors who have been working with Caiden. If you want to follow me, I can lead you up to her room. Dr. Lockhart said, with a relieved tone, glad to know that these were people she had wanted to meet.

Okay that would be great. Braedin said eagerly.

Caiden has talked a bunch about you. Dr. Lockhart said.

Kelly was interested.

Yeah, she told me about you wanting to become a doctor, you're at NYU right, that's what she said.That's right. Kelly said with a huge grin on her face.

Being a doctor is pretty cool, what type of medicine are you interested in? Dr. Lockhart replied, knowing how cool it was to actually be a doctor.

Well, at first I was thinking about being an OB/GYN because I was always there when my siblings were born and I was so fascinated by it, but now I'm also thinking about ENT because I think the relationship between the ear, nose and throat is really cool. Kelly explained.

Yeah, I was an OB nurse for a while, but now I'm a doctor down here. ENT is a pretty cool medical field though, I'd have to agree with you on that. So, Braedin, how are you? Dr. Lockhart wanted to know a little more about Braedin as well.

Oh, I'm good. I really want to see Caiden though. I miss her so much, Chelsea does too, Derrick would, but he hasn't been around her enough to know who he is. He said shortly, Dr. Lockhart can tell how much he's missed Caiden.

What happened to Caiden? Kelly asked, wanting to prepare Braedin for what could be coming.

Caiden sustained a compound fracture to the right ankle, a broken left wrist, three broken ribs on her left hand side, a broken nose, a gun shot wound on her cheek; the bullet only grazed her cheek though, and several bruises. Dr. Lockhart explained.

Oh, but everything has been fixed right? Kelly said, she knew the injuries weren't serious, but she was still worried about her kid sister.

From what we can tell yes. Caiden's ribs were broken a while back and had begun to heal incorrectly, so we did operate on her ribs, and they should heal correctly now.Okay, do you know when she'll be discharged?It's hard to say. Caiden told me about how she had gotten her injuries and today she reported your stepfather to the police. We can't discharge her until he is in custody, so that she won't have to go back to live with him. The police want to send her into child services, as well as Chelsea, Derrick and you, Braedin, when Kurt is arrested, but I promised her that, that wouldn't happen.Wait, Caiden told you what happened? Kelly said really softly.

Yeah. Well, here we are, this is Caiden's room. Dr. Lockhart says opening the door for the two of them to go through. She noticed Caiden was still asleep.

Caiden, Caiden! Wake up, you've got some visitors. Abby said shaking Caiden up.

Tell them to come back later. She mumbled.

Caiden, it's Kelly and Braedin. Wake up! Abby shouted.

Kelly? Braedin? Why didn't you say so? Caiden said, immediately not tired and looking like she hadn't been totally knocked out five seconds previous.

Hey Caid! Braedin said giving her a hug.

Hey Bray, how you been? Caiden said smiling.

Dr. Lockhart, can I speak with you a moment? Kelly asked softly, not wanting to disrupt the banter between the two practically long lost twins.

Yeah, do you want to go in the hall? Dr. Lockhart offered.

Okay, what's up? Dr. Lockhart said when they got into the hallway.

Listen, I don't know how much of what Caiden knew she told you, but I would like to add to the story, that I was... Kelly stopped, she didn't want to say it, it was too embarrassing for her, she felt ashamed about what happened.

I know. Caiden told me, she didn't know if she should or shouldn't and I told her that the more people knew, the better chance she had of getting rid of Kurt. Dr. Lockhart said.

Okay, I'm glad people know what happened without me having to say anything.Kelly, if Kurt ends up going to trial, you might have to testify though. Dr. Lockhart explained.

Yeah, I just I've wanted to tell people -er- someone at least for so long, but I just couldn't. It's my fault Caiden had to go through with this, if I had just been brave enough, Caiden wouldn't have had to deal with the same things that I did. I can't believe, well I knew she would do the right thing for Chelsea, but I just, it's just she's so brave to come in here and tell you what happened and now the police know, that's just great. Kelly said feeling as though she had totally messed up.

You know Kelly, it's not your lack of bravery or anything. It's a hard subject to discuss, so even talking now is an achievement.I guess. I just feel like I should have taken responsibility, I shouldn't have left it was my fault that this happened, I was too cowardly to take any initiative.It's not, you were afraid, if you blame yourself blame your rational, you were sick of him being inappropriate and you had no other options. Dr. Lockhart said not wanting thinking that Kelly needed to put any of the blame on herself.

Okay thanks. Kelly said.

No problem, if you need anything I'm going to go back downstairs, and if you need to talk, I can listen. Dr. Lockhart said.

Thanks, Dr. Lockhart. Kelly said and went back to talk to Caiden and Braedin.

Abby lingered outside the room watching the three kids. Caiden and Braedin were talking animatedly while Kelly was laughing at something they had said. She couldn't believe that the three of them, plus two others who had to be as sweet as these three, have had to go through with so much. Kurt Ralston was an evil man who deserved life in prison for killing the childhood of these three. Their mother, whomever, and wherever she was, deserved as much misfortune as possible, for putting her own children through this and not knowing what was happening to her daughters.

Carter! Carter! Abby shouted as she reentered the ER.

He left for the day. Sam replied.

Oh, when did he leave? She said dejectedly.

Um... about a half hour ago, he wanted to talk to you about some Detective Carroll guy, and told me to have you call him when you came back. Sam said.

Thanks, Sam. Abby said and hurried outside to use her cell phone.

She dialed his number as fast as she could. One ring. Hurry up Carter, she thought. Two rings. C'mon Carter where are-

He said scruffily into the phone.

Carter? It's Abby, sorry I missed you earlier, I had to talk with Kelly Adams about Caiden. Abby said quickly, hoping he would get right to the point.

Really? What about? Carter said. Nope, she thought, he is not going to just tell me what Detective Carroll said to him.

Well about Kelly's role in the whole rape, Kurt, abuse thing. Abby explained.

Oh yeah, well anyways, Detective Carroll called earlier. He said.

What did he say? Abby said in one breath.

Um... well he said that his boss has reviewed the case, and they believe that there is enough evidence to at least arrest him and put him on trial, so they're going to make the arrest tomorrow because Carroll was off-duty and needed to get home. Carter explained.

Wait, he said he was going to just wait on this? Abby was furious. How could he not realize how important this is to her?Abby, calm down, he had to go home, do the whole family thing, he was off clock. How many times do you hang around the ER just out of the goodness of your heart, so that you can work to save someone else's life? Carter reasoned with her.

Um... well okay never, but that's different. Caiden NEEDS him to do this for her ASAP.And he is going to. Just this is the AP part of ASAP.

This caused Abby to stifle a laugh.

Okay anyways, Abby, why don't you come over when your shift is over, we can talk some more about what's going on. Carter offered.

Yeah, that sounds great, I'm off at 6 so, I'll see you in an hour. She said.

Oh, Abby, don't tell Caiden about the arrest, we're not supposed to get her hopes up too quickly. He said.

Okay, fine. Abby said wanting more than anything to tell Caiden that it would all soon be over.

I'll see you later.Okay bye.

Abby hung up the phone and hoped more than she had ever hoped for ever that everything would be all right and that Caiden's hopes wouldn't be shattered because Kurt was for real going to jail and she would never have to see him again.

Sorry for taking a while on this. I'm back in school now and the teachers are like let's see who will kill themselves first over the amount of homework we've assigned. I'll try to update weekly over the weekends, but I can't promise anything.


	6. Chapter 6

_Boys you can break  
You find out how much they can take  
Boys will be strong and boys soldier on  
But boys would be gone without warmth from a woman's good, good heart  
_  
Braedin, Kelly and Caiden talked well past the dinner hour before Braedin realized that Kurt was probably ready to kill him for missing dinner.

Hey Cade, sorry, but I really have to go now. Kurt'll kill me for missing dinner and when Kurt's upset, Derrick and Chels really get scared. Kell, can you take me home? Braedin apologized to his sister. He didn't want to leave, but he knew that it would be more trouble to stay, than to go.

It's okay Bray, it really is, I wasn't even expecting you to show up. I'm just glad to see you both. Hopefully, soon, this will be over and I'll be able to see you all the time again. Caiden said forgiving her twin.

Okay, I'll see you later Cade, Kell how bout that ride? Kelly hesitated, she did NOT want to go back to that area, it was hard enough that she had to be back in Chicago.

Kell, you don't have to. I can take the subway. I'd just like to talk with you for a little bit longer, we all miss you. Braedin said noting the uncomfortable look on his older sister's face.

Would you? I mean I'd love to talk with you for a little bit longer, but I just don't want to go over there. Kelly said.

Yeah, that's fine. How bout you keep Caiden company and tomorrow after school maybe I'll come by again. Braedin said.

That can definitely be arranged. Kelly said.

Okay good. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Kell, bye Cade. Braedin said giving both of his sister's a hug before leaving. On the way out he ran into Dr. Lockhart.

Oh hey, Dr. Lockhart. I was just leaving. I wanted to thank you for helping my sister. It really means a lot to me. I'm so glad that I know that my sister is safe and I don't have to be at a constant worry about her now. Braedin said politely.

Yeah, you're welcome. She's a great kid. It's terrible to know what she's been through, and yet she is still so positive and knowing what is important and what isn't. Dr. Lockhart said, speaking very fondly of her patient. But, you said you were leaving, can you get home all right? Dr. Lockhart was concerned.

Oh yeah. I'll be all right. He said with a pained look on his face.

Are you sure? She said noting the look.

Yeah, my stepfather won't be happy, that I'm late. He'll yell a lot when I get in and Chelsea and Derrick will cry, then he'll, well I mean you've heard what kinda things he's done from Caiden. A little bang bang and then I'll go to bed without supper and a frozen bag of peas on my eye. Braedin said.

How bout I get take you somewhere to eat? I could bring you home after and say you we're helping me out or something. If you want, I wouldn't make you go back home. Dr. Lockhart offered.

I'll take you up on that offer. Braedin smiled. Thanks for all of this. Taking me to eat, caring for my sister, listening to her problems. She told us everything you've done for her, and it means so much to us. Kelly left when I was twelve and Caiden, she's like my everything, I've been so scared for her safety ever since she's left and now I know that she'll be safe because she's here and you and Dr. Carter are looking out for her. Braedin explained.

No problem. So, what are you craving for dinner? Dr. Lockhart asked thinking that the conversation was becoming awkward.

Um... I don't know. We usually just have fast food or something quick. Kurt can't cook so sometimes we miss dinner all together.Okay, how about... Chinese or what? She offered.

Chinese would be great. Dr. Lockhart escorted Braedin out of the hospital after signing out. The two walked towards the Chinese restaurant, Great Mandarin, nearby.

Caiden, I'm so sorry. I could have prevented all of this from happening to you, but I was too cowardly. Kelly apologized to her sister.

It's not your fault, I know it's hard to tell people. I had trouble telling Abby, -er Dr. Lochart and the police. You actually had it happen to you, I just had him try, and I saw it happen. I was just the third party, it never happened to me so I didn't feel like I had anything to hold back. Caiden explained not thinking her sister was guilty at all.

Still, I'm going to take the blame for your broken leg, and all of your injuries. Kelly said.

No, you don't have to really, I swear. I'm going to be fine now. Abby, she said that everything will be all right, if you want you can go back to NYU, we all know you love it there. Caiden smiled.

No I'm going to stay here. We're on break right now anyways, and I'm going to stay here with you until we get Kurt sentenced. Kelly promised.

That's great, we're going to have to find a way so that Chelsea and Derrick can see you again. Caiden said knowing how long it had been since Chelsea and Derrick had seen Kelly.

I really miss them. How've they been?I don't know, I was gone too, it's not like every birthday I came out of hiding just to wish them a Happy Birthday. Caiden said with a smirk.

I guess that was a stupid question.No, it wasn't, Caiden paused. Just came out without you thinking about who you were talking to.

Dr. Lockhart and Braedin were seated at a small table in the corner of the restaurant looking at menus.

Wow. This all sounds so good. Braedin said.

It's better than what the menu makes it out to be. But I'd say that the Sesame Chicken and the Beef Lo Mein are definitely the best options here. She suggested.

Okay, I'll consider that.So, Braedin, does your stepfather hit you often? She knew she was being blunt, and straight to the point, but it was something that was bugging her and she needed to know.

Well... um... yeah I guess you could say that. I mean, he hits any of us if we do something wrong. Chelsea, is sick a lot, we don't know what it is, but she gets stomach aches a lot and fatigued really easily. And Derrick, he's learning to be potty trained, he's only 18 months, but Kurt says that diapers are too expensive. Derrick doesn't know better, he's too little to be potty trained. I get hit everytime one of them does something wrong, and even harder if I don't do something right. Caiden was right for leaving, our situation sucks. But it's like our English teacher said, if your life sucks, it's not like you can go back to the dealer of life and say gimme a new hand of cards.' Braedin explained.

Okay. I'm not letting you go back to Kurt's house. Social services would kill me if I just took you back home. You can stay at my place tonight. Dr. Lockhart put her foot down.

Really? Oh, gosh, thank you Dr. Lockhart. Braedin said with a huge grin on his face.

Hello, what can I get for you tonight, Abby. The waiter said knowing her by name, because the restaurant was one of those local-everybody-knows-your-name places. Oh, I see you've got company? Who is this?This is Braedin Adams, he's the brother of a patient of mine. Abby explained not wanting to tell this Long Duck Dong' his real situation.

Oh of course, Mr. Adams, what can I get for you as well?Um.. I'm going to have the Beef Lo Mein. Braedin said hastily.

And Abby? Let me guess, your usual.Yes please.So, you went with my selection. Dr. Lockhart smirked.

Well I figure, you've been here a good amount of times, you'd know what is good. Braedin said with his own smirk.

Do you have everything you need if you were to stay over tonight? Dr. Lockhart asked.

Um.. yeah, well I don't have any clothes, but I can manage. He said.

You sure? Oh, shoot. I was going to talk to Carter, the other doctor who's working with your sister and I was going to go over there. Let me call him, so that we can meet at my place. Dr. Lockhart said.

She dialed Carter's number on her cell.

Hey Carter, it's Abby... yeah, I'm fine are you?... No, I can still meet with you, but could you come over to my apartment to talk... No it's just that I've been talking to Caiden's brother, and if social services heard that I drove him back to his house after what he's told me, they'd kill me... Yeah everything's all right, I'll tell you about it later... Okay see you tonight um.. about 9-ish, we just ordered food now... Great Mandarin... Yeah, if you want to come over and meet us here you can... Sure I'll do that... Yeah see you in fifteen minutes... Okay... What Carter?... Yes yes, okay... Carter if you don't shut up we'll be off the phone at the same time you get here... Very funny. See you later... BYE CARTER! She hung up her phone and started laughing.

Sorry about that. He's just a little weird. Dr. Lockhart explained to Braedin who was eyeing her with a that was the weirdest conversation I've ever heard look.

Yeah so Dr. Carter is coming over? Braedin asked.

Yeah, he's coming to get food with us, then over to my apartment. Dr. Lockhart explained.

Oh, is he your boyfriend? Braedin asked innocently.

No, it's not that at all. It's that, well you can't tell Caiden this because it might not work out, but according to the detective they've got the warrant to search and arrest your stepfather, or something like that and Carter knows what's going on and so he's going to tell me tonight.Good. That's really good! Braedin said. Hey um... Dr. Lockhart, what's going to happen to Chelsea, Derrick, Caiden and me?You know, I'm not really sure. I can promise you that you will stay together, but I don't know where or when.

Okay, that's 5 pages, SOOOOO sorry that I've been late (3 weeks) on updating this, I've been really busy, softball's a bitch when your coach schedules seven games over a ten day period. Midterms are also over so let's hope that I wont procrastinate, like I did on this. Once again sooooo incredibly sorry on not updating this. Oh and please review, I'll have a larger incentive to write if you do.  
Five of my Magic Brownies' if you can guess which movie I was watching while writing this.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I'm back after a week of sickness which means it's probably been like two weeks since I updated but, oh well. I figured I'd take time right now to thank all the nice people who have reviewed thus far and we could do like a one clap thing after each person that'd be cool.

**xoRetributionox** yeah 7 games totally sucked $$ at least I didn't pitch hehehe any ways the movie was Sixteen Candles' my friends and I rented it and so yeah it was on my mind. (The whole Long Duck Dong thing)

**krazypirategurl **(times like four) dude u rock u keep reviewing b/c thats just sweet that u care that much about my random brainwaves

**Jordan** hehehe... am i that predictable, but shhhh don't tell anyone!

**Jedi Padfoot** merci for the comment (Btw I understand your name thing after like forever of trying to understand it, aka I've only seen one Star Wars movie (the newest one) and had to ask my friend who Obi Wan Ken Obi was, oh well maybe i'll watch the rest of them.)

**Katir **gracias for reading and liking my story enough to write a review

**jennycraig10** thank yas for thinkin my randomness is interesting

**dharma** yeah i'm trying how do ya think im doing?

**rustynail** i'd say it was my skillz on writing, but that would be a lie i gotta give the props to all the wonderful' english teachers at my school for teachin me not to used bad language and mispell all sorts a them words (lol)

**K-Daawg** thankyaz for likin it

**violaboader **i'm keepin goin, just at a more slow pace b/c 4th quarter SUX!

**MG** thanks for liking it alot and i'm tryin 2 update asap

**ERfanatic **i'm tryin 2 carry on

**Forgottenicedtea** i hope u still think its interesting!

BtW I am ashamed that no one was wanting any Magic Brownies' and therefore didn't answer the question correctly: Long Duck Dong is a character in _Sixteen Candles._

Now anyways, I'm thinkin of finishing this off in like say um... 10-12 chapters and then writing a happy happy joy joy sequel w/ a bit less drama bc happy endings RULE! tell me whatcha think and maybe I'll incoporate it.

I have also come to the decision that I am too nice and just update for my entertainment factor so thus I am going to add random quiz questions to the end as well as um... making a mandatory 7-10 reviews before I even consider what happens next in the story.

At 10 AM the following day, a four year old sat with her baby brother watching cartoons after she had finished cleaning up the kitchen from breakfast. She had just sat down with a bottle for her brother when a knock came through the door.

OPEN UP! This is the police! A shout rang through the shabby house.

The four year old stood up and moved to open the door. The police officer standing at the door lost his urgent tone and became more friendly when he saw the tiny girl at the door.

Hello, my name is Detective Carroll, what's your name? He asked squatting down to the girls height.

She replied sweetly.

Chelsea, what?My full name is Chelsea Nichole Ralston, oh and this is my brother Derrick. She said gesturing to her brother who was now crawling towards the open door.

Well, then hi Chelsea, is your daddy home? Carroll asked.

No, he's at work. Chelsea explained.

Well is anyone here with you? He glanced through the house.

She smiled as Carroll made a mental note of a four year old at home alone. But I cleaned up the dishes so Daddy won't yell at me, see? She pointed towards the spotless kitchen.

Oh. Well do you know where your daddy is? He asked.

Yeah. He's the athletic director at Chicago South.Right thanks. Hey Chelsea, do you have any special stuffed animals? Carroll asked knowing he would have to take the two down to the hospital.

Yeah, my koala, Teddie, he neighs. She said proudly.

Okay why don't you go get your shoes, and a jacket. Then grab Teddie and then how would you like to ride in a police car? Detective Carroll asked.

Yay! Can Derrick come too? I'm apossedta take care of him.Sure, grab his shoes and we can go.

Chelsea was ready to go almost instantaneously.

Okay ready? She nodded and picked up her brother.

Are we going to see my daddy?Nope, but how bout seeing your sister.Really, Caiden, oh I miss her a lot.

The ride to the hospital was nearly uneventful. However, to Chelsea it was exciting, she got to try turning on the sirens and then lights. She used the radio and then she rode for a while in the back seat while pretending to be a robber.

At county, Dr. Lockhart, had been on since 6:30 AM and had four hours left in her shift when Detective Carroll came in toting two small children.

Dr. Lockhart, I went to the residence of Mr. Kurt Ralston, and I found these two kids, but no man of the house. This young lady, he said gesturing with his arm that held the girl, told me that he was at work, so I'm going there next. Could you all check these two out to prove them healthy, maybe get social-Yeah we can do that. Dr. Lockhart said as he handed the young boy to her. The girl decided she could walk by herself and grabbed Dr. Lockhart's hand.

What's your name? Dr. Lockhart asked the girl.

I'm Chelsea, what's your name? She smiled hugging her koala causing it to neigh.

Dr. Lockhart smiled, Abby. I'm a doctor.Oh, cool! Can I call you Dr. Abby? Chelsea asked.

Um.. sure, Chelsea, have you ever played doctor before? Dr. Abby asked crouching down to her level, she knew that this would have to be a game for the girl otherwise she wouldn't cooperate.

Yeah with Braedin, he's my other brother. I always get to be the doctor. Are we gonna play doctor? Chelsea explained.

Sure, we can play doctor, I am going to pretend to be your doctor and then you're going to go upstairs and play doctor some more with a different person. Im sorry, but you won't get to be the doctor today. Dr. Abby smiled.

It's okay, what are we going to pretend is wrong with me?Well does anything on your body hurt? She knew she wasn't following procedure, but this was the best way she could get a four year old to talk.

No, Braedin says I get faguied or something like that a lot, but I don't know.Oh, yeah? Abby wrote that down.

Do you know my sister, Caiden? The nice man who brought us in said we could see her? Chelsea asked suddenly.

Yeah, I know her. I've been helping her get better. What's your full name?Chelsea Nichole Ralston.How old are you?When's your birthday?November 11. Are we playing REAL doctor, cuz you're asking me a lot of questions?Yeah, what year were you born?Um... I don't know.Okay, do you know your brother's full name?Yeah, Derrick Lucas Ralston.How old is he?When's his birthday?August 17.Okay, can he walk yet?Nope, he's just learned to crawl. Chelsea explained.

Okay, that's a little late. Can he stand on his own?Um.. Yeah he can.Well, that's great. We're going to go upstairs and get checked in, then we can visit with Caiden while we're upstairs. Abby said finishing up her questions.

Okay let's GO! Chelsea cheered.

Sure, kid, let's go. Abby said scooping up Derrick.

Derrick gurgled.

Is he talking, yet? Abby asked.

A little, just things like Maaa, I guess he thinks your his mom. Hey, you could be our Mommy, we don't gots one at all. Chelsea said.

I know, that's what Caiden told me. Abby said silently wondering to herself if that was the only way she could keep her promise to Caiden. Well anyways, here we are. Abby said showing Chelsea, the brightly decorated Pediatrics ward.

Hey, Dr. Lockhart, what can we do for you? Caiden's still asleep. One of the nurses said.

Oh, well, long story, but these are Caiden's siblings, they need to be checked out. This here is Chelsea, and this little guy is Derrick. Abby said tickling Derrick.

Derrick giggled.

Looks like the little guy's taking a liking to you.Yeah, hey listen, I've gotta get back, talk to Carter, wait for this guy to come in, and most importantly, I'm still on, so I technically should be working right now. Abby said.

Okay well can you wait till we admit them?Uh... sure. Any chance, they could be with their sister?Lemme check. The nurse took the records Abby had brought up and filed them. Then she took the two kids to Caiden's room.

Thanks for bringing them up here. We'll let you know what's happening with them.Okay, thanks so much. I've gotta go now. Bye. Abby said leaving the ward.

Chicago South Middle School

Braedin was sitting in his step father's gym class waiting for him to arrive, when a man came into the gym.

Hello, I'm looking for Mr. Kurt Ralston. Is he here? The man asked. The other boys looked at Braedin, how should they know, they don't see him EVERY living second.

You boy, what's your name? The man asked pointing at Braedin.

Um.. I'm Braedin, Braedin Adams. Braedin said timidly.

Well, Braedin, can you help me find your teacher, Mr. Ralston? He asked more nicely this time.

Braedin said relieved.

Okay, can you show me to his office?Yeah, follow me. Who are you? Braedin said directing the man out of the gym.

Detective Carroll, got a warrant for Ralston's arrest. You by any chance wouldn't be related to a Caiden Adams? Would you? Detective Carroll asked.

Yeah, she's my sister. Wait, but Kurt is going to get arrested?Yes, now listen, I can understand if you like-EXCELLENT! Caiden is going to be able to come home now, oh, Chelsea and Derrick will be so pleased. Braedin was grinning. Braedin had led Carroll to a closed door. Carroll nodded for him to knock.

Who is it? A rough voice boomed through the closed door.

It's um... well... it's Braedin, the um... guys, well you we're late to class and um... they wanted to know if you um... were planning on coming? Braedin was literally shaking.

Braedin, calm down. Yes, I'm planning on coming to class, I just had to finish watching some film on this guy for football. Kurt said trying to be friendly. He opened the door and there was Braedin with Detective Carroll.

Braedin, who is this?Detective Carroll, Kurt Ralston, you're under arrest for rape, attempted rape and abuse of five minors. Please remain silent, anything you say or do can be used against you in the court of Law. You are entitled to a lawyer, and if you cannot afford one, you will be assigned someone from the state. I have stated your rights, now we need to take you down to the station. Carroll said handcuffing him. Oh Braedin, tell your class that you have a study hall or something now. Carroll led Kurt to the door and towards his squad car.

Braedin had never felt happier in his life.

Carroll called County on his intercom.

County General?Yeah, can I talk to Dr. Lockhart or Dr. Carter?This is Carter.Okay, well then, I am heading down to the station, I have Kurt in custody, if you could tell her that would be excellent. Carroll explained.

Thank you, and I will. Thank you for handling this case so efficiently.No problem, you take care of those kids now. Bye.

Carter was grinning. He didn't really know why, he wasn't supposed to be this attached to any one patient, but something about the innocence of Caiden made him realize that it was important and she was a great kid.

Hey, Susan, I'm taking a break right now, I gotta talk to an old patient up in Peds. Carter said.

Hey, Carter wait! You can't leave on break too, Abby's up in Peds. with her patients, you've gotta wait. Susan was indignant.

Yeah, but it's about them I really have to go. Carter said. Susan was about to say something, but stopped herself.

ABBY, CAIDEN GUESS WHAT! Carter shouted reaching Caiden's hospital room.

Caiden asked.

Um.. firstly who are they? And secondly, Kurt has just been arrested. Carter said.

Really that's great!Are you sure? Caiden asked.

Yeah, Detective Carroll just called down in the ER and said that he had him in custody.SHHHH! I'm trying to watch The Little Mermaid.' Chelsea shouted over the excitement.

Okay, sorry. Abby apologized to the little girl.

Abs, who are these kids? Carter whispered to her sitting in the empty chair next to her.  
These are Caiden's siblings. That's Chelsea, and that's Derrick. Abby explained pointing at each child.

Shhhh! This is a good song! The two adults said back and just began to watch The Little Mermaid' silently.

Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl

You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

All right fine. Carter mumbled. It was too tempting, the song was telling him to.

Abby asked him. He didn't vocalize his response, he just turned to her and kissed full on the lips.

**OKAY SORRY PEOPLE TO END IT AT THAT, FIGURES SOME KISSING IS A GOOD WAY TO END, BUT OH WELL I GOTTA STUDY FOR MY BIOLOGY FINAL. THIS HAS BEEN A FUN PROCRASTINATION THOUGH.**

OH QUIZ QUESTION: WHO SANG THE SONG KISS THE GIRL' IN THE LITTLE MERMAID? (BONUS POINTS IF YOU KNOW THE ACTOR AND THE CHARACTER) BTW PLS. REVIEW, AKA I WON'T UPDATE TILL OH I DON'T KNOW SAY I GET 10 MORE REVIEWS.

ADIOS


End file.
